


horizon

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: horizon 
(n.) view, purview, range, scope, vista, compass, perspective, prospect, ken, field of vision, limit(s)





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own mcr

**horizon**

(n.) _view, purview, range, scope, vista, compass, perspective, prospect, ken, field of vision, limit(s)_

 

Jadi. Hari. Ini. Ugh.

Ringkasnya :

  * Party Poison begitu bodoh menggunakan trik tipuanku dan sekarang aku rugi sekitar tujuh koin—yang berarti sesuatu karena target misi kami adalah tigapuluh hari dan dia sama saja sudah membuatku kehilangan potensi mencurangi mesin penjual otomatis karena kekurangan uang.
  * Jet Star menemukan sebuah kamp kemah yang sangat nyaman dan lengkap. Dia menduga semua peralatan dan benda-benda yang tertinggal di sana merupakan milik tim dari misi yang sebelumnya (di database kami ditandai sebagai Hilang Dalam Tugas). Sejauh ini kerjanya sangat bagus dan aku heran bagaimana dia dan Party Poison memiliki standar kemampuan yang sangat jauh.
  * Kobra Kid berhasil menjamin bahan bakar untuk pulang-pergi dari sini ke pusat kota (yang kebetulan memang tujuan kami). Sekali lagi, aku mempertanyakan kemampuan Party Poison dan mulai curiga mereka tidak dialiri darah atau DNA yang sama.
  * Meskipun payah dalam banyak hal, aku cukup puas dengan kemampuan Party Poison menyalakan api dan membuka kaleng dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan dua bakat itu.
  * Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat matahari terbenam. Perjalanan pertamaku ke daerah gersang ini dan sebuah pengalaman baru. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihat fenomena alam yang normal di sektor lain. Aku harus menyusuri gorong-gorong saat ada di Sektor 1. Dan harus mencari tempat tersembunyi begitu sore mulai condong menjemput malam di Sektor 2. Jangan tanya soal Sektor 3.
  * Kobra Kid sudah pernah melihat kejadian ini, jadi dia tidak terlalu tertarik. Jet Star menikmati dua menit pertama, lalu kembali sibuk membuat ringkasan atas apa yang ditemukannya hari ini.
  * Cuma Party Poison yang menatap horizon dengan intens. Matanya terpaku pada kejadian langka ini. Nyaris seumur hidup terkurung dalam kubikel dinding, mustahil tidak penasaran. Dan anehnya, di antara semua perbedaan kami—kami menikmati hal yang sama. Kesederhanaan yang mempesona.



**—fun ghoul to party poison**


End file.
